Warrior's Moon
by forsakennight666
Summary: My life had been just peachy until the fateful day we had been locked inside our school. That was the day that my life had changed, forever. Now we're in the battle for our lives. Against every impossible challenge. Will we make it out alive? As much as I'd like to say yes, I wont. I am unsure myself what the outcome of the future will be. Funny thing who knew school could kill me.
1. Chapter 1

I pulled back the arrow waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The bow groaned as I let the arrow fly the black creature running at my friend stopped dead. "Jump Danny!" The thin male named Danny jumped to the left just out of the range of the sliding creature that slammed threw the glass and fell down three stories to the bottom of the school impaling its self in the arrow that was placed between its shoulder blades. I steadied my breath and ran down the stairs helping Danny to his feet. He was a tall six-teen year old his golden hair was trimmed short and spiked. He had honey brown eyes and a slight build. he also wore a back tight shirt and black baggy pants. He was two years younger than me and looked at me in awe before blushing. I shouldered my bow and ran a hand threw my waist length curly black hair. My brown eyes had specks of dark green i was currently wearing a black vest that stopped just below my bust it was zipped pressing my slightly larger than average breasts together. Underneath my vest i wore a v-neck tank top and black skinny jeans with knee high combat boots. I wore no make-up that day but i did wear a purple scarf and a spiked and chained belt. he scarf was a neon purple which stood out a gains my otherwise back attire. I took a deep breath to calm my erratically beating heart before wiping sweat off my brow. We had been in the library taking naps hidden in the back corner where no one ever was. Sudden shouts and alarming screams had awoken me. Quickly jumping to my feet i woke Danny who was leaning against a dusty book shelf. By the time we had gotten to the doors we found them locked. All of them. Feeling irritated we tried the phone lines finding them not to be working. That was when panic set in the power wasn't working either. Everything seemed to go down hill from there followed by finding some black creatures the first one I had come in contact with I had lit it on fire with fluids I had found in the science classrooms. After that I had raided the gym equipment for a bow from our archery weapons. With the bow i found enough arrows to bring down a herd of wild elephants. i kept as many of them in my backpack after i had dumped out the useless products and stocked it full with arrows. Danny was carrying a bunch of knives like switchblades we had taken from the principles confiscated room. Danny's backpack was filled with things like food and a couple first aid kits and water. For a while we had taken refuge in the Nurses office until on of the demonic hounds had found us and almost killed Danny. After said incident we have not taken a break yet. My eyes wandered to the wound on Danny's arm that needed to be stitched he was losing lots of blood, and fast. I slowly led us to the upstairs girls bathroom and forced him to sit on the floor. I quickly unwrapped the awful looking wound before cleaning and tightly wrapping it again. Danny wasn't a person who took pain well so I promised that I wouldn't stitch it but something had to be done. We walked into a small English classroom on the third floor and bobby trapped the room before laying down under a table in the back corner with Danny beside me we fell into an uneasy sleep. This was our first day here and hopefully tomorrow was our last.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm back and writing again! Its been a while but its all worth it so this is another predator story I'm writing and i hope you enjoy! But if you want to you can review or do whatever I'm not in charge of you peoples. :D But seriously please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't on Predator, Predators, AVP or Aliens. I am just a normal girl that enjoys reading fanfictions from time to time. Well enjoy!

I was quite unsuccessful in receiving my wish. The back demonic looking creatures are starting to show up more often leaving us in most times knocking them out or trapping them long enough to get away. Much to Danny's dismay I used a small bit of their acidic blood to cauterize his wound. I think he's still mad about the incident. We hardly had time to stop anymore from the amount of times they attacked us or at least when we did. I pulled his bag off his shoulder and quickly looked at the small amount of food we have left. "How much do we have? It cant be all that much?" Danny asked eating a bag of Doritos and taking sips out of his green Gatorade.  
"Enough for the rest of the day. But if we have too I can go get more but if I don't make it back you will have to get out of this hell hole on your own." His eyes suddenly widened as he looked at the window.  
"was we tried the windows yet?" He asked a hopeful look covering his face. I sighed.  
"yes the widows were melted together or clamped shut but the weird alien goop." I replied Suddenly a loud crash was heard. We shot to out feet. "come on their after us again." I growled pulling an arrow out of my bag and placing it on the string. he nodded. The trek down the wall was silent. I felt the feeling of being watched as we slowly walked up the stairs making it to the top I pointed the loaded arrow at the ground not daring to be unarmed. A weird purring sound filled our years and Danny shuffled behind me for slight protection. I quietly turned to Danny signaling his to make a distraction a few feet in front of me Nodding he walked about ten feet in front of me standing is the hall I could see the ceiling and walls so the chance of it sneaking up him while I stood with a bow pointed in that general direction was little to nothing. I took a deep breath and quickly steadied my hands before pointing it at Danny. Giving him a nod he started screeching and whooping bouncing off the walls and other stuff to make noise. My eyes squinted at one of the black creatures as it ran down the hall. "Danny. Move!" I shouted then readied the arrow before letting it go with a 'twing!' My arrow made contact with its shoulder making it screech it growled and raced towards me again. Smiling i launched another arrow at the creature taking it off its feet as its head smacked against the floor. The creature was starting to get pissed. Slowly it got up and ran at me a lot slower than before. Grabbing a knife out of Danny's pocket I shot another arrow knocking it once again off its feet before running up and slamming the short knife into is hopefully spinal cord. Carefully avoiding its tail I left the knife in the wound. Grabbing Danny's arm we ran down the hall until we came to the front of the school where the entrance was. A gasp escaped my dry lips as I looked at the hole in the ceiling. Danny had his mouth hanging open too. "h-how did this happen?" I asked shocked looking down at the bricks that lay shattered on the floor. Danny shook his head and yawned. Looking at the setting sun I decided to set up camp in the library finding it an easy way to kill one of the black creatures. I smirked and thought about pushing one of the large bookshelves on top on the disgusting things. Yawning I led him to the library stopping short as a purring sound sounded a short distance down the hall. Danny looked carefully as well squinting his eyes. After a minuet I opened the door to the dark library and checked to make sure none of the crawlers were around. There had been an abundance of the things in the past day. My eyes fell on the cushions in the round chairs taking another knife from Danny's pocket I ripped the string connecting them to the chairs and pulled the cushions into a safe but not cornerable part of the library. placing the cushions on the ground I let him lay his head in my lap as I started the first watch. After a while my eyes started to droop. I slapped the side of my face and yawned rubbing my eyes. Looking at the time on my light up watch I noted that is was about twelve making it about four hours yawning i mumbled "one more hour" my eyes started to shuffling around I listened as Danny groaned and turned on his other side. Unable to stay awake any longer my eyes drifted closed as a hissing noise was heard from the front of the library though noise made no sense to me as I drifted to sleep.  
I woke up to the sound of screeching and loud roaring. I immediately jumped to my feet and screamed as I watched a large seven foot tall humanoid slam a spear into the black creatures head. It stopped moving immediately. I shook Danny wake. His eyes shot open as he quickly sat up. Forgetting about the weapons and bags I pulled him to his feet and pulled him out of the room the humanoid creature quickly tuned to us as we shot out of the room. Pulling him down multiple corridors until I felt it was safe. I went to pull out my bow until I realized we had let out food rations and weapons in the room. "SHIT!" i screeched my fist slamming into a wall.  
"you forgot to grab the stuff!?" He shouted grabbing my shoulders. "how stupid can you be?" he growled shoving me.  
"Fuck you! i could have gotten the shit and left, but I decided that you were more import excuse me for thinking about your well being!" Neither of us noticed the Large humanoid watching from on the stairs.  
"yeah well you don't fucking think at times!" He shouted.  
"shut up." I replied in a calm voice my rage at the point of boiling over. He immediately shut up and stepped out of my way. I stalked back down the hall and flung the door to the library open ignoring the tall humanoid that watched with his head cocked to the side. Storming past the creature I yanked the bags off the floor and my bow. I walked past the humanoid then Danny who's mouth was hanging open as he watched me. Stalking past him I stormed down the hall he quietly followed. I cursed many swear words under my breath as I slammed the girls bathroom door open and quickly shot the spider like creature on the floor before kicking it out of my way setting my bags on the floor I ripped off my clothes ignoring Danny's sputtering as his face turned tomato red. Turning to him I unclipped my bra throwing it on my pile of clothes. His eyes widened as he looked at my breasts. "take of your clothes." He sputtered some words and quickly looked away. Growling I ripped the shirt over his head. He yelped and slowly started to shed the rest of his clothing. while his did so I opened my gym locker and gabbed the shampoo, conditioner and body wash. turning back to him I led him into the shower and turned on the water adjusting it. Danny's eyes kept returning to my ass and breasts. I soon finished and dried my hair and body throwing on my clothes I threw a towel at him as he came out. he quickly dried and dressed. Pulling my bag onto my back I picked up the bow and waited for him to pick up his back. He turned to me and blushed. I growled and walked out the door he scampered after me. Walking down the hall I heard something trill whipping my head around I looked at the tall creature. Suddenly it drew its weapons. Raising its double bladed gauntlet at me I didn't even flinch as stopped just an inch away from my throat. Danny yelled and jumped back falling and finally landing on his butt. The creature trilled at me and cocked its head to the side. "do you know what happened to the other people?" He cocked his head to the side and trilled I growled. "if you cant tell me its useless talking to you." twisting around I started to walk away until I hand grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. Turning round he pointed at the dead creature on the floor. Getting what he said I nodded. "so the the demonic dogs from hell got them, all of them?" The creature cocked its head and trilled. Nodding I turned and walked away from the creature allowing it to continue doing what it wanted. Grabbing a hold of Danny I pulled him with me as we walked down the hall looking carefully for the black creatures.

watched the ooman female as she pulled the male down a hall. I chuckled and turned back to the Kainde Amedha on the ground and started to remove my trophies. Yeyinde my hunt brother soon found me. He was slightly small for a male his height being 7'2 just below average size though his skill with his weapons made up for the difference. I myself was tall for my age being younger than him. I used my Dah'kte and Ki'cti-pa as my major weapons, though i do enjoy my Sivk'va-tai. I stood at a height of 7'4. He growled looking in the direction the two humans had gone off on. I could sense his distaste. "what bothers you Mei-hswei?" He huffed and turned towards me.  
"The queen isn't in this building I believe we finish the job here by getting rid of the eggs and Kainde Amedha here before we find where she has started to lay now." Nodding I finished with my trophies. Picking up my weapons I heard a scream. Yeyinde swiftly turned in the direction it came from. I slowly started in that direction knowing there would be Kainde Amedha there. Yeyinde quickly followed after me.

Okay, here are the translations

Kainde Amedha- hard meat (not that way you pervs)

Ooman- (this is pretty obvious) human

Mei-hswei- brother

Dah'kte- wristblades

Ki'cti-pa- combistick

Sivk'va-tai- plasmacaster

Yeyinde- (this is a name) Brave one

well this is all for right now so please enjoy and dont forget to review if you feel like it!


	3. Chapter 3

A loud wail escaped my throat as I wiggled under the black creature. It hissed at me tail flailing threw the air. My breath shuttered as its sticky, smelly saliva dribbled onto the side of my face. I whipped my head to the side. Danny trembled his hand clamped tightly around the bow and bag filled with arrows. My eyes closed as I softly expelled air. "run, and don't look back." said to him. He shook his head and took a step closer. "RUN IDIOT!" I screamed as the creatures tail stabbed into my hip slicing threw fabric, skin and mussel. A loud wail echoed threw the room as I listened to the fast passed steps running from the room. The room was filled with hissing as the creature suddenly bounded off me crushing ribs in the process. I head a clicking sound but didn't have the energy to force open my eyes. I thought of all my favorite memories as I licked the blood of my lip recalling the time that I had gotten my first bike, first fireworks show . I could feel the cold creep around me as a rumbling baritone growl was heard followed by different tones of clicks. Soon I couldn't breath as the blood flowed freely from my mouth. I gave a quick cough the blood gurgling in my throat. Suddenly the strange noises stopped and I was thrust into a dark abyss.

My hunt brothers watched wide eyed as the small female pushed the young male out of the way taking the forcive hits as it scratched at her skin and screeched in her face. She quickly pushed it back and pulled the primitive weapon and ammo off of her before sliding it across the floor to the male. He stared wide eyed at the weapons before quickly pulling them into shaky hands. Her blood soon started to smear across the floor her skin turning pale. With half lidded eyes as the Kainde Amedha stepped onto her hip. The girl let out a loud wail distracting the creature from going after us or the ooman male. She wiggled trying to pull herself from under the creature. Its drool dribbled down her face making her shutter. She allowed her head to flop to the side as she looked at the boy determination in her eyes. "the Lou-dte Kalei is giving her life for the male?" Guan-thwei clicked. He being the youngest was very familiar with ooman traditions and actions. Our teacher shushed us and we turned our attention to the happenings below.

"RUN IDIOT!" the females voice boomed. The Kainde Amedha hissed and sliced the girls side open then she let out another wail. The male watched before swiftly turning and fleeing carrying the weak weapons. The Kainde Amedha swiftly turned towards us and jumped off the girls crushing her ribs in the process.

"Guan-thwei, retrieve the ooman female while I take a trophy." Our master said equipping his Dah'kte. I watched as Guan-thwei stepped quietly over to the ooman female. Blood dribbled out of her mouth as she tried to breathe though she couldn't. Her skin was now a deathly white as she licked some of the blood off her lips.  
"ooman?" Guan-thwei said trying to get her attention. She merely coughed blood flying from her mouth.  
"she cant understand our language." I stated watching the young blood.  
"do you think shell make it?" Guan-thwei asked in a soft voice. quickly scanning the amount of injuries on her small form.  
"she could if we make it to the ship in time." Our teacher said reaching down and picking up the female before looking over her injuries himself. "come" he called as he started to make his way back to the ship. We all quietly followed none of us knowing what to think about the small ooman that was slowly dying in our teachers arms.

My eyes slowly opened as sweat beaded down my face. "so this is what hell's like." I mused looking around the room. Strange runes glowed on the wall. The room was basked in a moist hot darkness. Slowly I tried to sit up feeling the slight twinging pain that covered my body. My hands crept to my side and ribs gasping when I found myself near clothes less. My hand quickly assessed that I still had my pants on but I was shoeless. slowly ignoring my screaming joints I managed to pull myself into a sitting position taking gulps of air. I rubbed the sweat off my for head and wiped it onto my pants. I felt around the bed before finding a wall sliding against the wall I allowing myself to relax. Slowly my eyes started to close until a expelling sound echoed threw the room. causing my eyes to Snap open. I watched carefully as light flooded the area before it turned black again. Though not for long as another light was turned on illuminating the room. I was sitting on an extremely tall bed. The blankets were made of an unknown fur. My eyes turned to the figure that stood at the door way. A lifeless mask covering it's was. A pur was heard from the creature as it slowly made its was towards me. Its large hands clenched around what looked like a fabric of sorts. Soon it made it to the bed and set it down and cocked its head to the side. Deciding that I was safe for the moment I crawled across the soft blanket of furs covering myself with one hand. It stepped back as I made it to the edge and pointed at the clothes. This caused the red cape to billow around its shoulders. Getting what the action meant I picked up the soft fur like fabric and found a short black dress. The creature nodded and turned around. Slowly I crawled to the edge on the bed and jumped off. Hurrying I pulled on the dress taking off the dirty, smelly black pants. I folded them and looked at the dress. The soft fabric clung closely to my form. The dress ended at my knees and had no sleeves. "y-y-you can turn around now." I called in a crackily voice to the creature. It seemed to understand and turned surveying my appearance. Finally it nodded and gestured for me to follow. Nodding we walked out of the door. The fog on the floor was pushed to the side as it stepped threw it creating a path for me to follow. My feet padded softly as the atmosphere of the room became almost deathly silent. It quickly turned to make sure I was still there before pressing a button on the wall causing the door to slide open. I quickly followed it in. Curious clicking and purring like sounds were heard as we entered the room. Showing three more of the humanoid figures once my eyes had adjusted to the sudden brightness. I felt my face heat up as all attention was tuned to me causing me to take a step back. The clicking sounds were heard again as they talked to each other occasionally pointing at me where I stood stock still. Their attention was turned to the largest Creature as he spoke a deep trembling baritone like voice spoke as he turned to me.  
"ooman." it spoke looking down at me. My eyes widened at it spoke something that sounded remotely like english. Looking up at him I gave a small nod. Slowly his hand desended onto my head as he patted me. "new name Bhu'ja." He said nodding. I hand noticed all of the figures were male after I had been able to get a good look at their body structure.  
"but cant I just keep my old name?" I asked softly my voice still slightly cracking.  
"H'ko." he said shaking his head. Giving a small nod I allowed him to pat my head before he pushed me to a chair. I sighed as I seen the sheer size of it. I paid not attention to the others chortles as I pulled myself into it and sat comfortably my feet hanging quite far from the floor. A platter of strange fruits was placed in front of me as they all watched me. I looked at all of them. The largest humanoid chuckled and he shook his head. "eat." I shook my head.  
"I cant when your watching me." He growled and barked an order in their language. After I made sure none of them were watching I pulled one of the fruits from the platter and slowly bit into it. I carefully chewed tasting its sweetness. The flavor reminded me of a strawberry as I took another bite. Allowing myself to enjoy the sweet tasting fruit. The others soon talked amongst themselves. The smallest one seemed to glare at me threw the mask my eyes soon drifted to them and back  
me threw the mask my eyes soon drifted to them and back to my food. "Why arnt you guys eating?" I asked looking at their masked faces. They all turned to me again.  
"not hungry." The Caped humanoid said. I frowned and gave a slight nod. Before looking into the eyes of his mask.  
"do you know where my friend Danny is?" The creature nodded and spoke in its language to the smallest of its kind it seemed to growl before swiftly standing.  
"come ooman." it growled out quickly stalking off jumping out of the chair I stumbled and followed my feet softly padding across the ground. Panting my feet finally slowed as he stopped in front of a door. The door quickly opened throwing more fog into the hall. Setting inside after him I gasped placing a hand over my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I'm back and I forgot to add the disclaimer for the last chapter so you will have to once gain deal with my disclaimer wrath bwahahahha-*cough cough* eh, what was I saying? Oh! well please review and enjoy the next chapter of this story after these messages.

"M&Ms Melt in your mouth not your hand!"  
"Skittles Taste the rainbow!"

Disclaimer: don't own much...

Now Next I would like to say thank you to the ONLY! person who has been reviewing my story. Now that I'm out of school I'll try to update a little more than usual but I'm not sure. However, if you feel a review is necessary please don't hesitate to do so! Now buckle up where in for a** fantastical** story ride!

My hand covered my mouth as I placed a hand on the wall to steady myself. I ignored the creature behind me that huffed as I slowly approached my friend the smoke billowing around me. I choked back a sob as I stared at his body silently. There was dried blood had previously leaked over the edge of the table staining its side. Bandages covered his arms and waist, his skin a milky pale white. His veins were completely visible threw his skin. I took a deep breath as salty tears slowly leaked down my face. My feet forced me to stumble forward my shaking hand gently touched the side of his face as I pulled myself onto the table avoiding the wet pools of his blood that were slowly drying in the intense heat of the room. I allowed myself to look at the injuries that covered him. I could see a slight movement of his chest as he took shallow breaths. I bit my lip ignoring the now four creatures that watched the situation. My hands touched his cold face as I closed my eyes. Quickly I jumped from the table and looked at the ground shaking my head. Finally I dried the tears on my face looking up at the creatures. Suddenly the caped one picked me up off the ground before carrying me away and back to the sitting room and placing me into a chair. My eyes looked out the window at the vast stars. Ignoring the soft padding of feet as the others entered the room. My nails dug into the palm of my hands as I clenched them tightly causing blood to drip onto my legs. The creatures trilled and clicked something in their own language. Suddenly a hand descended on my head and patted me ruffling my hair. I looked at him then back out the window taking a deep breath my eyes closed as my nails pulled out of my palm. My head lowered into my bloody palms as I silently blamed myself for what had happened. I wouldn't cry I reassured myself as I felt a trickle of blood run down my cheek finally I looked at the creatures that had gone silent. "I'm kind of tired so." I started my voice low and quiet. My eyes looking but not fully looking at any of them. Slowly I pulled myself out of the chair and let my feet find the floor. "Bhu'ja come." The caped creature said. Nodding i slowly followed my eyes down cast upon the floor. He quietly led me to the room I had woke up in and opened the door. Slowly we walked in he nodded and turned around before he could leave I had to have my questions answered.  
"what are you?" I asked my back to him. I could hear his walking stop as he turned around. I copied the motion.  
"yautja, you ooman." he said  
"what am I doing here? Shouldn't I be dead?" His head coked to the side.  
"felt sorry. So saved you. Tried to save male. Sill slightly alive Cetanu take him soon."  
"who is that if you don't mind me asking?" He huffed  
"Dark Warrior." He said looking down at me with threw the cold looking mask. I nodded.  
"so whats going to happen with me?" I asked he patted my head.  
"find out soon." He then shifted his wait and turned throwing the cape as he walked out the door.

"what do you plan to do with the Pyode amedha?" the other elder asked looking at me threw the screen.  
"I am going to keep her, she had killed at least two Kainde amedha from what I could find. She and the male survived there for at least a day or two." I answered looking at the elder the youngblood stayed quiet as they sat in chairs tensly.  
"did you kill all of the Kainde amedha?" He asked a trill at the end of his sentence I nodded  
"they had taken over the whole town the only safe place left was where the oomans were. The Kainde amedha that were there had crawled threw the ventilation shafts."  
"yes, I will see you in twenty-four hours Guan-thwei."  
"yes, Mei'hswei until then." We both thumped our hands across our chest as the screen when blank.

Sorry this chapter turned out a little shorted than expected but the next one will probably be a little longer then usual. But once again reviews are appreciated and welcome *wink wink*. Hummm i wonder what going to happen next we shall see, until then goodbye and here are the translations.

Pyode amedha-soft meat  
Pyode amedha  
Kainde amedha-hard meat  
Guan-thwei- (name) nightblood  
Mei'hswei-brother  
Cetanu-god of death  
Bhu'ja-ghost  
alright that's all for now please enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Well I'm back and writing again! So here we go first I would like to say some things. Well, not really I just wanted to sound like I was going to say something important, so were just going to continue with all the other stuff and what not.

Lostone1775- Thanks soo much! I'm glad your enjoying the story. Glad you like the name! I wasnt sure if it was going to be a good name. But on the thought of her friend you will find out soon enough.

Cinderpelt5- your my beta reader you don't really have to review if you don't want to I'm grateful for you dealing with my sloppy spelling and grammar. I'm just happy your doing this for me :D

.5- I'm glad you like the chapter! I'm always happy to know if someone enjoys the small works I display online. :D

Disclaimer- I don't own predators...or aliens however I do own a Dr. pepper which I am drinking and the lollypop in my mouth! Possible some other things as well.

I couldn't sleep as I tossed in the fur covers. Finally after a long debate with myself I sat up. Walking to the door I looked for the switch to open it finally realizing that it was above where a switch for my height would be. Sighing I stepped out into the hall and quietly crept threw the ship looking for my friends room. After an hour of search I found it. Shakily my hand pushed the button and opened the door. I didn't hear the foot steps behind my as I quietly crept over to the table. Scrambling up the side I plopped down upon it next to my friend and brushed my hands across his forehead. He was slightly warmer than before though he still lacked color in his transparent skin. My eyes closed as hot tears pored down my cheeks. "Listen Danny, your going to make it out alive." I whispered gripping his cold, pale hand. "were going to get threw this. I don't care if you want to die. I wont let you." I took deep breaths trying to steady my voice yet it continued to crack. "I didn't save your ** multiple times just for you to up and die on me when you have the chance." Letting go of his hand I crawled up next to his head and pulled it into my lap as I ran my fingers threw his golden locks hoping to see honey orbs again. "you remember when were were ten and decided to make my room into a winter wonderland so I could keep mr. frosty as a pet? I do our parents were so mad. But hey at least we got the snowman into the house huh?" I gave a small dry chuckled and leaned against the wall closing my eyes. "Do you remember when we used to climb trees in the back yard then jump into the pond? Like the year after when we did that at camp and then knocked all the counselors in. We got sent home so we camped in your back yard. We made a small fire and roasted marshmallows. You always liked your golden brown, I liked mine black with the really squishy middle." I choked back a sob and wiped red tears off my face. I allowed my eyes to closed as a sudden weariness swept over my form as my half lidded eyes watched Danny's face. "wake up soon bud." i whispered kissing his forehead. As a large yawn to exit my mouth as my back comfortably leaned against the wall. Soon falling into a deep sleep.

The small ooman stared down at the male sorrow filling her features as she softly whispered words tightly holding his hand. Tears slipped out of her eyes as she took deep raspy breaths. She brushed frail fingers threw his hair after she had slowly moved up beside his head cradling it in her lap. Slowly she feel asleep. I felt guilt as I looked at the male. I knew i was making a stupid decision but I just couldn't help myself. Slowly I picked up the female and returned her to the room. Placing her softly on the bed i couldn't believe I doing something for such a useless creature. I sickened myself. Pulling the fur over her I quietly stalked back to the care facility and set to work.

I gave slight groan and curled closer to the blanket willing myself to fall back to sleep. I thought about how soft the blankets were until realization hit me like a brick to the face. Quickly sitting up I experienced some dizziness as the room swirled around me. Groaning for the second time. My hands latched onto my forehead as I tried to rid myself of the migraine. "what **in train hit me, backed up and hit me again?" I asked no one in particular. Finally finding the strength to move I pulled the fur off me and stood up falling back onto the bed. Hearing the door open I groaned and rolled away from the light feeling like my pupal had just gazed at the sun for twelve hours without blinking. Finally the light left the room. turning over I looked at the yautja as he sat a bowl of fruit on the table and clicked at me. "goooooooo away." I groaned covering my face with the back of my arm. A horse sounding chuckle emanated from his chest. I hissed and moved away from him. The sound pounding in my ears. I tried to hold onto the blanket as I was suddenly picked up. "nooooooo." I wined softly as the queezy feeling got worse. Suddenly I was set in a chair with a bowl of food in front of me. My stomach growled ruthlessly as I peered inside the bowl. I poked a purplish fruit before picking up a piece of dried meat. I ripped chunks off in my mouth trying to pace myself. Finally after a while I slowed down having not eaten much in quite a while. I looked up and smiled at the predator that seemed to be watching me curiously. Picking up a fruit I held it up for him to take. Slowly his hand reached out and grabbed it. I smiled and turned back to the food picking up a fruit for myself. I heard a hissing noise and watched as he slowly pulled the mack off his face. I admit I kind of scared me at first until I thought 'well I really couldn't expect much else.' I smiled and took a bite out of the fruit paying attention to my own food. I smiled before handing him another. After the second I was completely filled. Yawning I set the bowl next to me and stretched. Turning my attention back to his face I looked at the four mandibles as watching him eat. It was quite the interesting site. After a while my attention turned to the deep yellow eyes. He turned and looked at me speaking in his own language. "sorry big guy I don't understand." He nodded before placing his mask on his face. "come have surprise for you." I frowned and slightly nodded before forcing myself to my feet. I swayed dizzily on my feet before clutching my temples. I heard him laugh again causing me two growl at him.  
We wandered threw a section of the ship that I hadn't been threw. My eyes looked carefully over the many glowing runes that covered the walls the smoke plumed up around my waist its long slender fingers tightly gripping me dress. "hey," I frowned when I realized I had yet to learn the creatures name. "uh, whats your name." He stopped and looked at me his head cocked to the side. His deep rumbly voice replied.  
"Not important at time." I shook my head as he swiftly turned around and continued walking. I huffed and ran after him mumbling obscenities under my breath. We made good time walking threw the halls though, by the time we had stopped I had bent over and felt like my heard was going to burst. He pressed at button. The door slid open with a loud sound throwing more smoke into my face. I coughed and rubbed my eyes. Soon I was ushered into the room with a strong hand. After my eyes had stopped watering I looked around the the room and stopped dead when I looked at Danny who was sitting up strait on a chair. I turned around and looked at the predator. My throat became dry and my eyes watery.  
"did you do this, for me?" I asked he slowly nodded I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around his muscular waist. He stood frozen for a long period of time before patting my back. I let go and ran over to Danny with a big smile on my face. He laughed as I ruffled his hair.  
"easy tiger I really don't want to be bald before I'm thirty. A Cheshire like grin filled my face and I tacked him and gave him a noogie.  
"why of course you do!"  
"Help! my hair is dying!" We both laughed as I quickly hugged him.  
"I'm glad your back."  
"yeah, me too."

Okay thanks to all those who are with me on this story and I would just like to say that I am grateful to all those who reviewed. However, I wont be able to post more than once a week because I have lost internet at my house and have been using the generosity of the library. So the chapters might take longer than normal to post. Please be patient with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I'm back and better than ever! :D Soooooooooooo, well I really don't know. But I must say it sucks walking to the library every day. However, for the people who read this I refuse to quit my story though this one it probably going to be alot longer than my other story. So I'm having a good summer but, well I i get to sleep in so thats good. Lol thank god I'm tired of getting up at five thirty in the morning, damn I could bite the head off a bear. So there's not really much to say so, here we go! ...WAIT! I'm sorry for not posting for a couple weeks but I needed a break so nothing happened to me I just wanted to enjoy a nice break. :)

Disclaimer- I don't own predators, aliens or even Chuck Norris. However i do own my oc andddddddd well some other things but that's not really all that important. But do enjoy the chapter which is located below. Don't forget keep your hands and feet inside the cart at all times. All items should be taken out of pockets and placed inside of the box located to the left of the computer.

Puffgirl1952 - hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

Rosmund Chadwick- I'm glad you like it. Please enjoy the next chapter!

write more soon- Have wroten more soon XD

.5- Im glad your looking forward to this chapter so here it is.

LostOne1775- LOL YAY DANNY'S ALIVE XD XD XD!

I walked down the hall a small smile on my face. Danny was sitting in a chair when I entered the room. I smiled at the Yautjas and Danny. Climbing in my normal seat I looked at the predators. It was quite facinating to watch as they ate their mouths completely different than our own. Picking up a piece o fruit I took a bite. Enjoying the taste of the foreign fruit. About a day had past since Danny had been moving around. The predators didnt seem to enjoy having Danny on board and walking around they were less tolerant of his actions. Though Danny tried to hide it I could see the far away look in his eyes s he gazed out the window. He wanted to be home with his mother.

His father had left Danny his mother and his older siblings when Danny was just a baby. His mother for the longest time had to work three jobs to support their family. Eventually things turned for the better when his eldest siblings were able to get jobs to support the family. Eventually Danny had gotten a job himself and colected some money to buy a car. He was so proud the day he pulled into the driveway with that little black car. I smiled remembering all the work we had to do on it just to make it wok right. It had been a hot June night the fireflies blinked in the distance we all sat in front of a fire roasting marshmallows. Everyone was laughing and enjoying the summer weather.

My eyes turned back to the yautja. The leaders stood up from his chair and left the room causing the others to click excitably in their own tongue. I looked at Danny who had stopped eating and was looking at the yautja curiously. "excuse me." I said quietly gaining the smallest yautja's attention the seemed to growl irritable at me before nodding. "whats happening? Or if you don't have to tell me you don't want to." I said looking at his he huffed and glared down at me. I gave a slight smile hoping he would become to enraged with me like he normaly was. He set his food down and crossed his arms.

"will be docking on clan ship Bhu'ja. You come with me male stay with others." I turned to the caped yautja and nodded knowing better than to argue with him. I jumped from my seat and stretched rubbing my eyes and yawning I quickly followed after him. The walk down the hall was quiet the fog billowing around us. I wiped some sweat from my forehead mentally cursing the heat on the ship. We started down a hall that i wasn't really familiar with. The lighting was dim not really enough for me to see clearly I squinted pushing my sweaty hair out of my eyes. He stopped in front of a door i Had passed a few times. Opening a door he turned to me "stay here be right back." I nodded and watched as the door closed behind him.

I was getting highly irritated as i stood in front of the door. It had been at least half an hour. I mumbled some explicit words under my breath as i glared down at my bare feet. I had done everything I could think of to keep myself busy. I pulled at a fringe on my jacket that had been returned to me earlier today. It was in the best condition it had been in for at least a year of two. The jacket originally had many rips and stains from having to fight for our lives. However, now that it was returned it looked brand new there was absolutely no rips in the fabric and the faded black had returned to its midnight black. I touched the bottom of it lovingly before unzipping it slightly allowing some breeze to reach my skin on the humid ship. My thoughts wandered back to my own family. Did they miss me? How was everyone? How much time has past? These questions and many more bounced around on the inside of my head. I ran a hand threw my slightly matted hair. My eyes slightly watered at I thought about all the things that I had let behind. My three year old brother, my pregnant mother, my loving and caring father, All of my friends, my crush, my life. Everything I had ever known all of my hopes, my dreams and mainly my own ignorance that nothing bad could ever happen to me. I quickly wiped my eyes. 'I wont cry' I repeated to myself over and over like a mantra. I jumped when the door suddenly opened. I looked up at the caped humanoid he pushed me into the room. I blinked as the door opened to the mother ship. Many Yautja looked up at me before turning to their own kind clicking in their own language. I frowned I really hated being stared at and was starting to get pissed. I mainly looked at the floor or his back as he led me threw the maze of halls and doors. My thoughts were a jumbled mass. Everything seemed foreboding as we walked quietly threw the hall. Everything in my life was different that i wanted it to be. Every plan I had was thrown out the window after having to fight for my life. I wanted everything to be back to normal. I wanted to go back to school, sleep during tests, argue with my parents about getting bad grades. I really missed my life and I wanted it back.

Im sooooooo sorry this chapter is short but I've been busy and needed a break from writing. Its been complicated and I might not be able to review as often as I'm trying because I've been planning on getting a job so I can earn a little extra money and get my lip pierced again and by other things I want. So please don't be mad an me but I really needed a break. So please do enjoy and don't forget to review and favorite if you want


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I'm back again and I'm really sorry for no updating like I normally would but I want to do other things on my summer vacation also like my readers. I know your out there enjoying your summer and having a great time I know I am, But every once and a while I do enjoy taking a breaking and enjoying the nice weather outside while trying not to burn my retinas with the bright sun. But I also enjoying playing with my kittens. There all sooo cute! Though I am kinda sad I bonded with one and not he's my little baby so I have to pick him up and carry him or he wont stop crying. Too bad I cant keep him. But its all right at least i got to be with them when they were kittens. But I do believe that's enough about my own life. So heres another chapter because I do believe my story needs one.

Disclaimer- I don't own predators ect. But I do own my plot and my ocs.

I covered my face with my hands. It had been a strange experience. Everything wasn't how I pictured it. I didn't want to be here. I though allowing my pent up tears to finally roll down in salty streaks. I sat on my fur bed quietly sobbing. Everything wasn't how I had hoped. My room was small holding only a bed, dresser and a stand. It was mostly made out of bone.

I quickly wiped the tears off of my face 'crying isn't going to help you now.' i mentally said to myself. I stood up pulling on yet another dress I quickly placed on my vest washing my face in the bathroom I looked in the small mirror at my disheveled hair and my blotchy red tear stained face. Running a comb threw my hair i pulled it back allowing to waves to fall over my shoulders. Walking back into my room I willed myself not to cry i needed to find Danny.

Outside to door of my room I quickly made my way down the hall knocking on Kv'var-de's door I watched at it opened he patted me on the head before allowing me to enter his small house. Leading me into the living room he sat on a couch like thing covered in fur. I slowly sank into the chair in front of him. crossing my legs i folded my hands on my lap biting my lip my eyes stayed on the ground. Now knowing the etiquette I didn't look at him knowing it was a sigh on disrespect because i was of such lower rank than him. I closed my eyes waiting for him to speak first. " Bhu'ja." He rumbled allowing me to finally speak.

"W-wh-where is Danny?" I asked softly felling tears start to well in my eyes. He huffed before answering.  
"had no use of male ooman sent back home." My head shot up looking at him it disbelief forgetting the slap I had gotten last time I disrespected on of the yautja.  
"Then why didn't yo send me home?" I asked clenching my fist so tight it broke skin causing me to bleed. He growled as me his eyes narrowing. My eyes stayed locked with his ignoring the honor code.  
"Have use of you, will see later today." He said as we continued our staring contest neither looking away.  
"have use for me?" I growled narrowing me eyes. "have use for me? What the fuck am I to you? Some kind of fucking toy? fuck this! I don't want to be here I want to go home I have a family and friends that are probably missing me because I got fucking kidnapped and taken to only god fucking knows where!" (god i used a lot of fucks XD)I yelled standing on my feet angry tears flooded my eyes, blood dripped from my hands. Splashing the floor in miniscule drops. Kv'var-de stood I could tell he was angry with me. He grabbed my face with crushing force digging his nails into the side of my face drawing blood. My ey closed as I waited for the pain I knew was going to come from the angered giant.

"open your eyes." he growled. Wincing I looked at his angry face allowing my tears to freely flow onto his hand. His gaze seemed to change as he loosened his grip. I took a breath I didn't know I had been holding. His hand left my face as he looked down at me his eyes unreadable. Turning his attention to his bloody claws he turned my face to the side mumbling in his language. I jumped as I was grabbed around the upper arm and pulled into his kitchen. He punched me into a chair and stalked out of the room. I wiped trails of blood form my face as I sniffled. Pulling my feet onto the chair I sat my head on my knees wrapping my arms around my legs. I heard Kv'var-de walk back into the room. His face pulling into something like a frown. He held a jar in his clawed grip. I watched him warily as he stalked to my seat. Setting the jar on the table he grabbed my face. I let out a small whimper. Turning my face to the side he growled before applying some of the blue gel on the claw marks. I closed my eyes trying not to cry out from the throbbing pain of my wounds. Looking up at him I noticed he seemed to have calmed down from my screaming. His attention was drawn to the bloodied scratches on my face.

"why?" I asked quietly as his amber gaze turned from the scratches to my own eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked shocking me with his complete sentence. He seemed to chuckle at my wide eyes before he softly patted my head.

"why did it have to be me and not some other chic from earth?" I asked turning my attention to my nails as i picked dirt out from underneath them while looking at the heavily chipped black paint.

"chic?" He grumbled. I grinned before chuckling.

"chic is another word for female or girl where I come from. Although it is also a baby chicken." I replied giving a nod. He looked confused before shaking his head. Rumbling some ore world off in his own tongue he picked up the jar, walking silently out of the room. Jumping for the chair I quickly followed him. Running around a corner I bumped into something that felt remotely like a brick wall. Falling on my butt i hissed. 'damn fucking stone floor!' I howled in my head. Looking up my eyes met a large female Yautja looking back down I blinked. From what I had seen she was previously a dark forest green with dark brown spots. Holding my breath I heard he click something off in their native tongue before her claw poked my rips. I yelped and jumped to the side.

"Bhu'ja." I heard Kv'var-de rumble. I quietly looked up seeing him stand beside the female yautja who dwarfed his size. He patted my head and turned to the female yautja. They turned their back to me. Coughing I turned and walked back into the kitchen before making my way out of his house before walking back don the hall to my room. Opening the door I curled into a ball. Closing my eyes I softly yawned before drifting into a deep slumber.

OK! I'm sorry that this wasn't as long as I wanted to make it but I've run out of time and I need to get home. I was going to post this Thursday but I didn't have enough time so I had my friend post it but, alas she couldn't soo i think the site was down so here it the chapter I've been trying to post for a while. I'm sorry I haven't gotten to it sooner but the posting will be erratic until I go back to school so until then the post will be made when I get my lazy ass around to it.


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes stayed on the ground as we walked to the elders chambers. I thought of the lager female Yautja, I felt a stab in my chest. Stopping I blinked before slowly raising an eyebrow. "Bhu'ja!" Kv'var-de snarled. My eyes left the stone like tile and looked in his direction. I slowly followed him again counting the number of tiles on the floor. The hall lights started to dim as we walked closer to the door. I looked and the feet of many Yautja as we passed them. Causing them to point and mumble things in their own language. Kv'var-de glared at each one not happy with their comments. I gave a quiet sigh pulling on my vest. Taking another step I heard one of them bark some words out at me in their language. I shook my head and continued walking past them allowing their comments to roll off my shoulders. I walked up beside Kv'var-de who looked down at me curiously. The door opened as a large female predator opened the door and swiftly gestured for us to enter. I looked at her as her dark glare burned into my back. The large ornate room turned into a hall with many doors. The colorings for the rooms were deep red and a shiny gold, beautiful tapestries hung from the wall with color pictures of large beast beaten beneath a towering yautja. My attention turned to a large double doored room. Slowly the female pushed it open. The door groaned in protest causing me to wince. I could feel my heart beat increase as we were led into the room. I was told to stay at the back of the room. My eyes strayed from the floor to the window as I watched the multitude of stars pass us, or did we pass them? "Bhu'ja!" Kv'var-de snarled for a second time that day. I winced and turned my eyes to the two warriors standing at the desk. Kv'var-de gestured from me to approach the desk. I slowly nodded and quietly approached staying out of hand reach of Kv'var-de. The elder looked at me curiously his long dreadlocks turning gray, a multitude of ancient looking rings covered his locks. He gave me a kind smile gesturing me closer. Slowly I allowed myself to step slightly closer careful of the distance between me and the angry humanoid. My timid steps made soft sounds as I crossed the floor. I watched the floor as I listened to his nearly silent steps as he made his way across the marble looking floor. Timidly my eyes trailed up to his face looking in his now slightly dulled amber eyes. His eyes were filled with wisdom from many years of experience. I jumped back as his hands slowly made contact with my shoulder and gave it a shake. I blinked curiously and grabbed a hold of the bottom of my shirt causing his to laugh. His clawed hand softly patted my head and rested on my shoulder as he bend down to my height.

"hello there little Bhu'ja." He said softly a sight whisper from his age. My eyes widened as I looked at his my mouth hanging open. A soft smile filled his features as he chuckled at me yet again.

"H-h-hello." I answered a slight crack in my voice from not talking very much in the past days. He smiled again and patted my head.

"Little one do you remember you human name at all?" He asked cocking his head to the side. My face turned cherry red as my eyes quickly met the floor.

"N-no, I cant seem to." I replied in a whisper fingering the hem of my shirt. He patted my head before turning to Kv'var-de , continuing to speak in their strange tongue.

My eyes stayed on the floor as the sudden realization hit me. I didn't remember my own name. A feeling of sorrow and despair settled in my gut as my nails cut crescent indents in my palm. My eyes closed as I felt embarrassed and ashamed at myself along with a growing anger. 'How can this be?' I thought sadly 'how can I forget my name, my tie to my family friends...myself?' I jumped and yelped as a hand laid on my shoulder. MY head shot up to look at Kv'var-de who looked at me with an emotionless face.

"come." He said before walking to the door. I quickly scrambled behind him almost falling over my own feet.

Soon we had traveled to a part of the hall I myself had never been in before I looked around in awe at the beautiful carving that were etched into the white marble looking walls. Many yautja bowed respectively to Kv'var-de before planting a dark glare on my back as they walked by. I blinked and frowned realizing that this place was like a large maze. Soon we took a right into a brightly lit hallway. Kv'var-de quickly glanced back at me before beckoning me into the room. Stepping in my nose was immediately assaulted with a heavy smell of cleaner. I scrunched up my nose at the horrible smell before taking in my surroundings.

The placed almost looked like a human doctors office, except bigger. Everything was sterile, the whole room was white like many of the others I had seen. A big what I assumed was an operating table sat in the middle of the room. 'Yupp, defiantly yautja sized' I thought with a vacant look. I spun around as the doors to the room opened once again. A shorter than average yautja entered the room. he quickly what I assumed was greeted Kv'var-de before speaking quietly to him in a submissive voice.

I could tell he was different from the way he spoke. His voice was soft and had no hint of aggression in it. He worlds seemed calm and very reasonable from his voice, where as Kv'var-de were quite aggressive and very prideful. I could easily see that Kv'var-de dwarfed him by about three foot making him about six to six and a half feet tall. However that wasn't what really caught my attention. His eyes were what caught me, they were a very beautiful light blue which I pretty much assumed were extremely rare for their race, of course I had seem many colors like greens and browns and of course amber which was the most uncommon of what I had seen, though I had seen a could reds to go but never blue. I took me by surprise. Though it when very well with his unnatural skin color of gray with light silverish stripes.

I blinked when his attention turned towards me and back to Kv'var-de who nodded in what I thought was approval with a large side dish of pride. I could easily see from the way his chest puffed up as he gained the 'I'm better than you could ever be' face. He silently made his was to where I stood and bent down an gave me a fixed stare. I blinked and turned my attention away from him feeling slightly embarrassed as my wide eyed staring.

"Hello." He said in a slightly strained my still soft voice. Looking back at him I gave a questioning stare.

"hello." I mirrored looking him in the eyes feeling safe to do so.

"my name is Lar'ja-Ju'dha." he said with an affirmative nod. I smiled and nodded back. "you must be Bhu'ja." he said more to him self than to me before rambling off in their language. I raised my eyebrow at him before looking questioningly around for Kv'var-de who disappeared . I felt my heartbeat increase as I though of what bad things could happen. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my neck before everything turned black.

OK translation time !

Lar'ja-Ju'dha- dark water

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO SORRY! I was goona write last weekend but my computer crashed and I had a really long chapter ready to be put up. So please dont get angry with me but personally I do curse my computer to the deepest pits of hell for deleting that chapter on me I literally cried because of all the stuff I had lost. But Im back for now and I will be sure to update when I can I had to smteal my brothers computer to write this but its not beta read because I just wanted to get a chapter up ASAP so here it is and hope you enjoyed.

P.S reviw if you please I would like some feedback. Plus in trying to get my computer back so hopfully I will be able to have it back very soon so I can write my chapter once a week or something but until then I'll try to update when I can.


End file.
